


Plague

by escspace



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Art, Canon-Typical Violence, Fan Comics, Gen, Horror, M/M, Modern Ragar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/pseuds/escspace
Summary: A sparring accident has unforseen consequences.
Relationships: Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse), Frankenstein (Noblesse)/Ragar Kertia, Frankenstein/Ragar Kertia/Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
